


I feel your trust in our held hands

by thunderingskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Sometimes, Taeyong needs to not be in charge. He needs to not be the leader of NCT, needs to not have to worry about all of the other members, about the group, their music,anything-He needs to be able to let go and just be taken care of.Thankfully, Ten knows just how to remind him that he's only human- and that it's okay to let go and trust.





	I feel your trust in our held hands

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [Cure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fila4yLICUE&pbjreload=10) basically on repeat while I was writing this. I hope you enjoy!

It’s been a fucking day.

To say that Taeyong’s exhausted would be an understatement. He left exhausted somewhere along with his last sliver of patience, tested firmly by his overworked and exhausted members. They’re tired too, and getting on each other’s nerves- Taeyong is basically running on fumes at this point. Preparing for a world tour has been an exciting venture, but between dance practice and vocal training and trying to keep everyone together- he’s not sure exactly _how_ he’s still standing, but he's hanging by a thread by the time that he makes it back to the NCT dorm.

Hunger, exhaustion and anxiety hit him all at once as soon as he’s within the familiar four walls, feeling relaxed enough to finally let himself _feel._

It’s three in the morning, but Taeyong knows exactly where he needs to go.

He used to be shy about this, nervous even- but after many nights spent curled up alongside Ten, mind finally blank and muscles relaxed, Taeyong has grown a little more comfortable seeking Ten out for the comfort that he craves- the comfort that he needs.

The dorm is quiet when Taeyong gets back. Most everyone is sleeping, as they should be, but he still makes a quick check to ensure that everyone’s in their rooms. He can’t help but worry. It comes with being the leader, and he can’t turn it off- even though it’d be nice to sometimes.

It’s completely dark in the other dorm and Taeyong just about trips _four times_ on shit that’s been left lying around (probably by Jisung, that brat), but when he finally makes it, he can feel his posture relax instinctively.

Ten’s room smells like home.

It’s the first thing he notices every time that he comes here, and it’s the first thing that starts to calm him. It’s not like the smell is of anything even in particular- just warm, and familiar, and _good._ The only thing that’s better is seeing Ten all curled up under the blankets, head relaxed back on the pillow, headphones in his ears. He’s got his eyes closed, but it doesn’t look like he’s sleeping.

Taeyong’s stomach twists in that pleasant way that it always does when he sees Ten- but it’s especially strong here, when he’s fresh-faced and relaxed, not having to worry about work or cameras or _anything._ This is where he gets to relax too, and Taeyong relishes in that.

Ten opens his eyes in surprise when the bed dips, but when he realizes that it’s Taeyong his features soften, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He pulls out his headphones and reaches out to lay his hand on top of Taeyong’s.

“Hi,” Ten says slowly, voice groggy and thick with fatigue. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Taeyong can’t help but smile, although he knows it must look tired and strained. “Hi,” he says, dropping his weight down more firmly on the bed.

Ten realizes right away that something’s wrong. He pushes himself up to sit- Taeyong wants to stop him, but he’s too slow- and presses the palm of his hand to Taeyong’s cheek.

Ten treats Taeyong like he’s something important, like he’s something precious. He strokes Taeyong’s face with his thumb, gentle and soft, just the way that Taeyong likes it.

“You okay?” He asks, brushing over Taeyong’s eyelids when his eyes slip closed in relaxation.

Taeyong shrugs. “Yeah,” he starts, not sure what to say- never sure how to express what he _needs._ It’s not easy to tell your boyfriend _I know that we haven’t seen each other in a week because of work and the last time I saw you we were in public so I couldn’t even hold your hand like I know you wanted to but_ _I really need you to take care of me so that I don’t have to think,_ and, _oh and I’d also like you tell me that I’m pretty and good and that you love me, please._

He’s always been on the side of shy, at least when it comes to stuff like this, so instead, he says, “I just… just needed…”

“...me?” Ten finishes for him. Taeyong opens his eyes to see Ten smiling at him- ruffled from laying in bed, looking sleepy and soft and so very lovely. The shirt he’s wearing is one of Taeyong’s, a stretched-out baseball tee from his trainee days. They always exchange clothes- it’s one of the few things they can do, even in public, that won’t get them in trouble.

Taeyong nods. He’s tempted to look down and away from Ten’s sharp gaze, but the hand on his cheek prevents him from hiding. “Please,” he says, voice a low whisper.

Ten squeezes Taeyong’s cheek, leans in and ghosts a kiss to his lips. “Are you stressed, baby?”

Taeyong lets his eyes slip closed. He can already feel himself falling, just dying to enter that warm, hazy headspace that Ten always manages to drag him into. “Yes,” he says, when Ten falls silent, always waiting for Taeyong to use his words and be direct.

“Need me to help make you feel better?” He smiles, and teases another kiss _just_ a hair's breadth from Taeyong’s lips. “You’re so good, Yongie. You work so hard. Out there, you’re Lee Taeyong- idol. But you know what you are in here, right? Who you are with me?”

Taeyong nods.

“Words, Yongie,” Ten reminds him gently, smiling when Taeyong’s eyes flutter open, expression already a little hazy.

“Yours,” Taeyong says, swallowing thickly. “Your baby.”

“That’s right.” Ten kisses him for real this time, mouth warm and soft and Taeyong whines into it. He leans forward to chase Ten’s mouth, fingers digging into Ten’s hair, not wanting it to be over, but Ten stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet, baby.” Ten pushes some of the blankets out of his way and moves to sit up against his headboard, pillows cushioning his back and _oh-_

Oh, he wants to do _that._

“Come here,” Ten says, tapping his thigh twice. Taeyong wants to hesitate- wants to tell Ten no, that it’s _fine_ and they should just crawl under the covers and go to sleep- but that voice is quieted in an instant, Ten’s presence so safe and relaxing that Taeyong can’t even fight it. He climbs right into his lap, cheeks warm and pink at how vulnerable the position is that he’s in.

Ten kisses him once, then twice, before nudging his shoulder so that Taeyong turns around and fits his back to Ten’s chest, Ten’s arms wound around his waist, fingertips trailing up and down his thigh, feather-light and teasing.

Taeyong bites his lip to resist whining.

He _loves_ when Ten does this for him.

“Comfy?” Ten asks, pausing until Taeyong grits out a shaky _yes, Tennie._ “Good.” He kisses behind Taeyong’s ear once, twice. “Touch yourself,” he says, voice low.

Taeyong swallows. “I-”

“Was that a question?”

_Oh._

Arousal curls around in Taeyong’s gut at the firm tone of Ten’s voice, Ten’s grip tightening on his hip, fingertips warm against Taeyong’s bare skin.

He’s never able to ask for it- for _this._ Never able to ask for all of his thoughts to be taken away, to be told what to do and trust that he’s going to be taken care of and get what he needs. He can never put it into words, but somehow- Ten just knows. He gets it.

Gets that sometimes, Taeyong needs to _not_ be in charge. Needs to not be the leader of NCT, needs to not have to worry about all of the other members, about the group, their music, _anything-_

Needs to just be able to let _go_ and be taken care of.

Ten presses a gentle kiss to the curve of Taeyong’s neck, lays  his hand on top of Taeyong’s and guides it to the waistband of Taeyong’s sweatpants. “Go on,” he says, tapping the back of Taeyong’s hand, returning his own to rest against Taeyong’s thigh.

Taeyong doesn’t even think- he just listens, letting his thoughts wash away.

He presses the heel of his palm against the front of his sweatpants, breaths coming out soft. He’s already half hard- he doesn’t even know when that happened, didn’t even think it was possible with how tired he is, but he doesn’t question it.

“Very good,” Ten whispers, trailing kiss after kiss down Taeyong’s neck, then back up to his ear again. Every one of his touches has Taeyong trembling, nerves anxiously anticipating the next, and he only gives another every time that Taeyong touches himself.

Ten pats Taeyong’s thigh, running his fingers down his clothed leg. “Take off your clothes, okay, baby?”

In moments like this, Ten doesn’t just give Taeyong what he wants. No, he has to make him work for it- he tells him what to do, and Taeyong’s limbs work to obey, fingers detly pulling up the hem of his shirt, dropping it in Ten’s hand when he holds it out.

His sweatpants come next, tugged down his thighs. They fall to the floor and a chill runs up Taeyong’s spine at how exposed he is now.

Ten doesn’t take off any of his clothes, and Taeyong likes it that way. Likes the way it makes him feel small, powerless.

He knows he can let go because Ten will take care of him.

“You’re so good, Yongie,” Ten whispers, kissing Taeyong’s bare back. “You’re gonna be good and listen well, right?”

Taeyong can’t hold back his whimper. _“Yes,”_ he says, because he wants to be good and he _knows_ that Ten needs to hear him, even if it’s hard to talk.

“Good. You’re gonna touch yourself now, okay? But I want you to go slowly. Gently.” Ten’s fingers trail up the sensitive insides of Taeyong’s thighs, Taeyong barely more than a puddle of want and need and love, at this point.

Rather than go straight for his cock (even though it _is_ aching between his thighs, begging to be touched) he presses two fingers to each of his nipples. The contact makes him hiss- he’s sensitive there and he _knows_ that Ten likes it, knows that he especially loves to watch.

Ten hums appreciatively, chin hooked on Taeyong’s shoulder. He doesn’t speak because he doesn’t have to- Taeyong pinches his nipples, massages them carefully, lower lip tucked between his teeth to try and keep himself from waking up the entire dorm. Ten’s fingers find their way to Taeyong’s stomach and he traces patterns along his skin, taking extra care in all the spots that he knows make Taeyong tremble.

“So pretty,” Ten repeats, because he knows that Taeyong craves it- gets addicted to the way his voice spins and bends around the praise that lights a fire in Taeyong’s chest. “You’re so good. So, so good. You work too hard, you know that?”

Taeyong frowns a little. It always feels like he’s not doing _enough-_

“Lower now,” Ten says, pulling Taeyong out of his thoughts and back into the moment. “And everyone knows it, baby. You dance, you rap, you lead- I know for a fact that Mark and Donghyuk would have burned the place down if it were not for you. You’re so good, so, so good.” Ten punctuates his words with a kiss to Taeyong’s shoulder. He finally gives him another, and a third for good measure, when Taeyong finishes his languid exploration of his own body and wraps a hand around the base of his cock.

“Beautiful.” It doesn’t matter how many times that Ten says it- how many times they might wind up in this position, Taeyong listening to his praise, to his _worship-_ it always sparks so many feelings for Taeyong, so much love bundled up inside of him, unfurled only to wind itself around every inch of Taeyong’s skin, setting his nerves on fire.

 _“Tennie-”_ Taeyong gasps when he finally strokes himself once, slow and firm. It feels so _good-_ Ten always knows how to get him so riled up that the barest of touches have him squirming, begging for the release that he knows Ten will give him. “Tennie, feels _so good-”_

“Look, baby.” Ten’s fingers catch on Taeyong’s chin, guiding his gaze up so that he’s face-to-face with the wall-length mirror adjacent to his bed.

The first thing he sees, just like he always does, is Ten. Ten is so handsome- black hair mussed from being in bed, pushed up and off his forehead by Taeyong’s needy fingers. He looks even better without any makeup, Taeyong thinks, eyes soft yet focused, gaze trailing up and down Taeyong’s body.

Taeyong finally looks at himself, and- _fuck._

He’s a mess.

His hair’s still damp with sweat from dance practice, bangs pushed back and out of his eyes. Gaze unfocused and hazy, lips swollen from being bitten, chest already flushed- Ten hasn’t even _touched him yet_ and he already looks wrecked, cock hard in his own hand, twitching the more that he looks at it. He thumbs across the head of it, pre-cum sticky on his fingers.

“So needy,” Ten says, a slight chuckle to his voice. “So cute and needy, isn’t that right, baby?’

Taeyong struggles to choke out a “yes”, all of his thoughts getting jumbled up in his head. It feels _so good_ and he needs more, needs _Ten-_

“I love you like this, baby.” Ten’s fingers trace down to Taeyong’s hips, but tauntingly never get close enough to where Taeyong wants them. “How do you feel?”

The expectation is for Taeyong to say good, or maybe whine for more- but Taeyong’s eyes flutter closed and he whispers, “safe.”

Ten halts behind him, breaths fanning hot against the back of Taeyong’s neck. “Oh, baby. Oh, I love you so much.” He kisses Taeyong’s shoulder and _finally_ acquises and touches him- grabs Taeyong’s cheek so that he can turn his head and capture him in a strong, deep kiss.

Taeyong whimpers into it, Ten’s tongue and teeth and lips almost overwhelming. Ten is an amazing kisser and he knows just how to make Taeyong _melt-_ reduces him to puddy in his lap, gasping into each kiss as he slides his hand up and down his cock, jerking himself off too slowly to get him anywhere but just quickly enough to be torturous.

“What do you need, baby?” Ten asks, nipping at Taeyong’s lips.

“Need- need you to touch me,” Taeyong gasps out, each word punctuated by a kiss. “Please, _please_ Tennie-”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Ten’s touch is hot like fire, one hand travelling up Taeyong’s thigh, leaving him squirming. “Tell me what you want.”

Taeyong slips his eyes closed. He wants nothing more than to curl up in Ten’s lap- but the position is too difficult, he can’t get himself tucked against Ten like he wants, so he just kisses his jaw helplessly. “Wanna- just need your hand, just- can I turn around? Please, Tennie-”

“Yes,” Ten says, and helps to guide Taeyong, whose legs are a lot more shaky than he thought they’d be. Taeyong settles back in Ten’s lap but facing him this time, one of Ten’s hands guiding him in for a kiss, the other flat against Taeyong’s stomach.

Ten kisses him speechless. His hand curls on top of Taeyong’s around his cock, wet with lube fished out of his bedside table and it feels _so good_ that Taeyong gasps, body falling lax as he curls up, tucks his head under Ten’s chin and presses himself as close as possible to him. Ten’s the only one who makes him feel so small- but so cared for, so protected, so _loved._

Pleasure builds too quickly then, each squeeze of Ten’s hand sending tremors down Taeyong’s spine, toes curling in ecstacy. He doesn’t want it to end because the way that Ten makes him feel is just _everything-_ but he can’t help it, not when Ten is whispering praise and dirty words in his ear, reminding him how good he looks, how cute and needy he is. Ten’s hand works him expertly- god, he wishes that it wasn’t the middle of the night and that they had the energy for more than just touching but when Ten whispers an _I love you_ and kisses Taeyong’s forehead that’s about all he can take.

Taeyong sees stars as he comes, Ten’s name on his lips, whispered breathlessly, tears pressing at the corners of his eyes- but he can’t even think to be embarrassed, not when Ten always takes care of him in just the way that he needs.

Not when Ten _loves him._

It makes him almost giddy to think about- someone like him, being worthy of love from someone so bright, someone so beautiful.

(Although Ten definitely whispers the same thing against Taeyong’s skin, kisses it onto his lips).

Everything feels calmer, more relaxed, less stressful as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. Ten keeps kissing him- his forehead, cheeks, eyelids, lips. He rubs a hand up and down Taeyong’s back, talking to him in soft whispers.

“Baby,” he says, kissing Taeyong, “let’s shower before we sleep, okay?”

Truthfully Taeyong knows that Ten doesn’t care if they’re clean or not- but he knows that Taeyong hates sleeping while sweaty. He listens, he observes, he knows- he _cares._

God, Taeyong is so lucky.

Taeyong’s exhausted, but he wants to give back a fraction of what Ten gives him- kisses him silly as Ten shampoos his hair, whispers dirty things in Ten’s ear until he gives in and fucks Taeyong’s thighs, coming hard against his skin. Only when they’re clean and sated do they settle between Ten’s freshly-changed sheets, Taeyong’s bare skin warm and soft against Ten’s, his head settled on Ten’s chest.

He draws a heart pattern on Ten’s chest, smiling to himself as he listens to Ten’s heartbeat.

 _Thank you for taking care of me,_ he thinks. _Thank you for keeping me safe._

“I love you,” he says, because that's all he can right now- and besides, Ten knows how to read between the lines.

Tomorrow he has to get up and be Lee Taeyong, leader of NCT- but for a little while longer, he gets to just be Taeyong- Ten’s boyfriend.

He just gets to love and be loved.

“I love you too,” Ten whispers, kissing the side of Taeyong’s face. “Sleep well, my love.”

Taeyong smiles as he drifts off- he can handle anything with Ten at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on twitter: [@justtruffle](https://twitter.com/justtruffle)!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can! Would you like to see some more NCT/Taeten fics in the future? I have a longer AU that I'm working on that would include all the characters... let me know if that's something you'd be interested in reading! Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
